


Chase the Cold Away

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: A Hat in Time Reader Fics [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Other, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: As snow begins to fall in Subcon you notice that Snatcher seems a bit uneasy…
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Series: A Hat in Time Reader Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Chase the Cold Away

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the final one!

You sigh softly, glancing to the heavy clouds above you. They had been there for the past three days, hanging ominously overhead as the inhabitants of the forest braced for what was to come. The winds had grown colder and the few leaves that clung to the trees fell, also sensing the change in the weather. As if hearing your thoughts small, white particles suddenly start falling from the sky.  
  


It was beginning to snow in Subcon.  
  


It made sense based on the location of the forest, it had to get snow at _some point_ , but as the snow slowly fell from the sky you were torn. The sight was beautiful, and yet to the one you were living with, the one whose tree you were in at this moment, snow brought nothing but pain and suffering to him.  
  


It was understandable, especially after what his “contractually obligated BFF” told you about his past.  
  


Hat Kid had been very… _protective_ of Snatcher when you told her about your feelings towards the shadow. She had sat you down and threatened you with her umbrella, telling you that if you ever hurt him in any way, shape, or form you would be in “microwave levels of trouble”.  
  


You had no idea what this meant, but your curiosity had been awoken by her fierce protectiveness, and you asked her what she was talking about. About ten minutes later Hat Kid had to hold you back from marching up to Vanessa’s manor and doing something _very_ unsightly to the pathetic, corrupted creature.  
  


You were not one to get violent, but after hearing about what she had done to Snatcher…  
  


There were no words to describe the level of rage you had reached that day.  
  


You sigh once more and shake your head, returning your thoughts to the present. While you wanted nothing more than to punish Vanessa for what she had done, you had far more important things to worry about.  
  


“Snatcher,” You call out, turning around to glance at the spooky shadow that was still huddled in his chair. “You alright?”  
  


“Oh I’m perfectly _fine_.” He spat back, curling up just a bit more as he glared at the space in front of him.  
  


You frown. Snatcher had never snapped at you like that before, even when you had first stumbled upon his forest. It was obvious the snow was affecting him more than you originally believed.  
  


For a moment you want to keep talking. You turn back around, looking outside at the forest that was slowly getting covered in more snow.  
  


Suddenly a pair of familiar, noodley arms wrap around you and you find yourself being pulled against Snatcher’s chest. The shadowy ghost does his best to wrap himself around you, arms covering your torso while his tail winds itself around your legs.  
  


“I’m sorry.” He whispers, pressing his face into the back of your neck. “I just…”  
  


“You don’t need to apologize.” You respond, squirming and turning around so you are facing him. You reach up, hands combing through the fluff around his neck so he relaxes. “I know the snow makes you nervous.”  
  


“It’s stupid and it shouldn’t!” Snatcher hisses, eyes narrowing as his talons sharpen in frustration. “It’s just snow-”  
  


A startled squeak escapes him when you playfully kiss his cheek, having to stand on the tips of your toes so you can reach him. The shadow blushes, the fluff on his neck puffing up, and you cannot hold back your warm laughter at the adorable sight.  
  


“You’re allowed to be scared of things, Snatcher.” You say, leaning against him. His arms automatically hold you just a bit tighter, smooshing you against his chest. “Yes you rule the forest, but even rulers can be scared.”  
  


A sigh escapes him. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just-”  
  


“Something you’ll deal with over time and don’t have to face right now, or on your own?” You interrupt, smiling at him.  
  


“I was just-”  
  


“Going to relax and not stress yourself over it?”  
  


“Hey!-”  
  


“Is for horses?” That manages to get a loud laugh out of him and you smile at your success.  
  


After Snatcher’s laughter died down he sends you a mischievous smirk. Before you can even open your mouth he scoops you up into his arms, cradling you against his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck as best you can.  
  


“I love you.” He whispers, his voice trembling just a touch as he speaks.  
  


Even without Hat Kid telling you what had happened between him and Vanessa, you were certain you would have figured it out anyways. The way he behaved about certain things, even his _confession_ , they were all obvious giveaways that _something_ terrible had happened the last time he was in love.  
  


“I love you too.” You reply, gently brushing your hand against his cheek.  
  


A soft sigh escapes him and he presses his face into your hand, eyes closing in content. The two of you stay like this for some time before you speak up once more.  
  


“How about you lie down for a bit?” You suggest, thumb rubbing circles into his cheek. “Maybe you’ll feel better when you wake up.”  
  


Instead of answering the shadow just nods, eyes opening a bit as he turns around.  
  


You are still cradled in Snatcher’s arms as he floats back over to the chair. He settles down, leaning back a little as he summons a blanket to cover you. The plush blanket, purple with the shadow’s signature grin on it, is warm and you happily wrap it around yourself.  
  


Snatcher chuckles, keeping one ghostly arm wrapped around you as he lightly runs his talons down the side of your face with his other hand. A strangely delicate gesture for a monster that ate souls, but it was one you had happily grown used to.  
  


“Night.” You breathe, scooting up a bit for one last kiss. He hums, happily returning the gesture before leaning back and closing his eyes, arms still holding you close against him.  
  


As you snuggle up to Snatcher you look out through the holes in the tree, watching the snow fall around you outside.  
  


“Don’t worry,” You murmur, burying your face into the soft fluff around his neck. “I’ll always be there to chase the cold away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
